Grapes And Wrath
by DIGITALRANDOMNESS
Summary: A special poll-based fanfic I've been coerced into writing for the facebook group SMASHPOSTING. After discovering something Mineta has hidden in her bathroom, Jirou, drunk and frustrated with her crummy day decides she's gonna go have a chat with the little twit about his deviant behavior. May god have mercy on Mineta's soul. BDSM Smut, work in progress and subject for revisions.


"**GRAPES AND WRATH**"

A highly unnecessary, poll driven, BDSM fanfiction written for and dedicated to the weirdos on the "My Hero Academia Smashposting" shitposting group on Facebook. Content Warning: Sexually explicit violence and humiliation. Viewer discretion is advised. This is, of course still rough around the edges and any constructive criticism is warmly accepted so that it can be a story people can enjoy and embrace their own degeneracy. Keep meme-ing everyone!

**Top 5 Poll Results For 101 Characters Listed:**

**Kyoka Jirou** 41/190 votes, will be the star of the show

**Minoru Mineta** 33/190 votes, secondary protagonist

**Itsuka Kendo** 19/190 votes, secondary protagonist

**Principal Nezu** 8/190 votes, mention or cameo

**Mt. Lady** 6/190 votes, mention or cameo

**Themes Requested:**

FemDom

Masturbation

BDSM

Sounding

Fisting

Blackmail

She couldn't take her shirt off fast enough for her liking. Stumbling into the darkness of her dorm room, Kyoka Jirou found herself fumbling with the zipper of her school designated track outfit, now thoroughly caked in dirt, sweat, and grime. Class 1A had been put through a particularly rigid series of training exercises that afternoon, headed by the school's principal. Nezu, the lab rat turned evil genius, had gleefully taken up the task of training the fledgling heroes in the absence of their teacher, Eraser Head, whom the class had nonchalantly been informed had undergone a particularly nasty tonsillectomy. With Aizawa unable to teach, Nezu had seized the opportunity to help his beloved students "build some character," as he'd put it.

To Jirou, the only character she'd built that day was a lifetime hatred of gym class. Between hours of sparring, disastrous attempts at outwitting the mouse, the ever-growing exhaustion and negativity from her classmates- especially Bakugou's inability to shut the fuck up about it-, and the massive amounts of filth the students found themselves covered in, it was pretty hard not to be frustrated. She swore to herself that she would scream if she had to listen to the introduction for the "Fitness-Gram Pacer Test™" one more time. Truthfully, if her dumb ass zipper didn't start cooperating soon, she'd probably scream anyway. Was it really so horrible to want to collapse into her bathtub and scrub the layer of dirt and tears off of her aching body?

With one final curse to Murphy and his stupid Law, the track zipper finally broke free of whatever it had caught itself on, and the raven haired girl ripped the jacket and t-shirt off and unceremoniously tossed the sweat saturated garments into the bin in the corner of the room, followed shortly by the black sports bra that had all but fused to her skin over the last several, strenuous hours. Shuffling over to her twin-bed, Jirou collapsed onto the checkered comforter and buried her face into her pillow, releasing a long pent-up groan from the deepest recesses of her subconscious. Not even remotely embarrassed that any of her classmates could have heard her- as they were more than likely to relate-, the hero-to-be continued to liberate whatever ghost she had swallowed into the plushy confines of the Tempur-Pedic cushion below her until she was certain that she had annoyed herself enough with her own pathetic bitching.

Gingerly raising her throbbing body back up into a sitting position, she brushed away the hair that had stuck to her forehead and blearily watched the end of the sunset streaming in through the balcony door. With the last bit of light ebbing out of the room, she forced herself to stand up and walk over to find the light-switch. After giving herself a moment to adjust to the stinging orange light of the ceiling lamp, she slowly meandered into her personal bathroom and stared at herself in the mirror. Her black hair almost resembled Izuku's with how unkempt it had become and even her ear jacks had managed to get all tangled. Violet bruises, glistening with sweat across her chest and abs, almost twinkled in the light, as if they were proudly passing themselves off as battle scars as opposed to the failures of keeping one's shoelace tied and being too close to someone diving to catch a projectile launched at breakneck speeds. Redirecting her gaze, she set aside the mental note to berate Sero for having such a bony ass later and reached into the shower to turn on the faucet.

As she impatiently tapped her foot, waiting for the water to heat itself, a thought suddenly struck her. "I guess now's a good a time as any," she muttered with a shrug, and limped back into her bedroom. Ducking under her bed, she reached into the back and pulled out a brown shoebox with red stripes and opened it up. The cardboard container only had one object in it- a three quarter full bottle of "Jack Daniels Whiskey" that she'd bought off an older student. She wasn't really a fan of the violently American beverage, but when you're a minor with a rigorously painful training regiment and a desire to drown that feeling by any means necessary, you learn to take what you can get when an offer is made to you. Still kneeling, she tossed the cap onto the foot of her bed and greedily took a sip right from the bottle- allowing the alcohol to filter down her throat and get the burning sensation over with faster. She shuddered at the sensation, not really being used to alcohol yet. Though she certainly didn't drink often, her constitution involving it was certainly improving.

With another swig, she stood up and walked back into her small bathroom. Pulling back the curtain, she set the bottle down on the ledge of the bathtub and reached her arm into the cascading water and acknowledged that the temperature was bearable enough to get in. Tossing the rest of her clothes and sneakers onto the floor, the exposed teen eased her way into the shower and allowed the near-boiling water to drench her. Relishing the feeling of relaxation for a moment as her throbbing muscles welcomed the much needed relief, she let out a much quieter sigh than the one from earlier before picking up her puffy, turquoise loofah and beginning to furiously scrub at the dirt caked on her face before proceeding to her arms, torso, and legs. Black sludge trailed down her body and down the drain, leaving a gray film on the floor and the loofah. With a quick look of contempt, the teen crouched down and scrubbed the bottom of the tub with the loofah to encourage the remaining grime to slide down the drain before rinsing the rag off and hanging it around the faucet, convinced there was more grunge on her body than in her mom's record collection. She was glad she'd heeded Mina's teasing advice about shaving before going through Nezu's trials- she could only imagine how much more dirt could have caked itself into the various nooks and crannies of her slender body. For the briefest of moments, a wave of pity fell over her as she thought of Shouji and Todoroki dealing with the aftermath of slipping face first into the mud pits during the obstacle course portion of their training that day, figuring they were much worse off.

Now rid of most of the initial layer of filth, she quickly lathered her hair with the weird Greek shampoo her dad bought her while visiting a friend in Europe and let the deluge rinse away the dirt encrusted into her hair. She paused from her cleansing ritual briefly to grab another drink from her contraband and let the stream of boiling water pelt her tense back and shoulder muscles and inhale the steam that was now filling the poorly ventilated room. Not wishing to leave the warm embrace of the shower, she lazily reached her now-untangled ear jacks over the curtain and to the wall, flipping the second switch on the light panel that activated the fan before retracting the organ. With another, now-less painful sip of whiskey, she set the bottle back down on the ledge and fumbled for the bar of soap sitting on a side cavity of the thin stall.

Hoping to extend her relaxing time in the shower, the girl moved the bar slowly across herself. Starting with her face and then inching the bar down towards her torso. Though she made sure to focus on her armpits and on disinfecting the various bruises, she did find herself lingering at her breasts as she slid over her rather petite nipples. Perhaps it was the buzz she was starting to feel talking, but they certainly felt more sensitive than normal. She shook her head vigorously- spraying water across the wall and curtain- and attempted to ignore her stiffening buds, turning her attention to her calloused feet. Working her way up back to her middle, the bar of soap had a pleasantly cooling effect on her legs which had taken the most abuse during the day and were far more receptive to her touch. She made a sharp inhale as she reached her inner thighs and sent shivers throughout her body. Jirou quickly pulled the soap away from herself, her face turning a magnificent shade of pink as she came to terms with what her body was trying to tell her to do.

Hesitating, she stared at the soap in her hand. She usually got pretty embarrassed thinking about masturbation, being nowhere near as open about it as Mina and Hagakure were. Lately, however, she'd been finding that alcohol was a huge trigger for getting her hormones going, and she'd been touching herself more and more often as of late. Even if she couldn't bring herself to climax, the sensation of playing with her most sensitive areas was incredibly cathartic after a long day of Hero training. Still profoundly embarrassed with herself, she took a nice long drink from her bottle and letting her buzz build, before shifting her gaze back to the Dove bar. With a deep breath, she slowly spread her legs apart and slowly slid the soap up towards her folds. She gasped softly as the soap made its initial skim across her lips, and she had to grab onto the shower bar to steady herself. Steeling her mind and allowing the hot water running down her back to relax her, she got to work- tentatively running the soap and her fingers against her pussy. After a few minutes of build up, the heavily breathing girl knew she would need to sit down if this was going to continue.

Easing herself onto the floor of the shower, she spread her legs and put one of her feet up on the ledge of the tub, exposing her pussy to the shower stream and allowing it to provide additional stimulation, if only by a small degree. Jirou returned the soap to its perch with her quirk and went at it with just her hands now. Her lack of fingernails due to her daily stressors causing her to bite them off was an odd blessing in this moment as it made inserting her middle and ring finger inside herself much smoother. As her breathing intensified, she arched her back slightly and she dragged her left hand up towards her A-cups and began to show them a little more attention, stroking her nipples in a slow circular motion and squeezing them occasionally.

Biting her lip, she began to pick up the pace, thrusting her fingers faster and harder, and began to imagine that someone was there pleasuring her. Her mind raced through the list of boys she attended Yueii with in search of a mental image. Perhaps it would be the gentle, yet firm hands of Izuku Midoriya as he envelops her in a muscular embrace? The ever-changing octopus limbs of Mezo Shouji as his mask hid a dubious, hentai craving smile? Or maybe even the initial nervous fumbling of Momo Yaoyaruzo in all her delicate splendor? Something normal and cute like that.

Somehow her mind shifted back to the horrendous hero training activities of the day and managed to lock itself on the school principal. It conjured a bizarre image of a handsome rat-man, clad only in his tie, with his long erect penis somehow glistening in the moonlight as his soft paws began to slide across her thighs towards her subtle folds. His warm breath tingling across her neck as he transitioned into-

"JESUS!" Jirou hissed, sitting bolt upright into the water stream. She slapped her hands to her face, turning beet red in horror at what she imagined. "No! Bad! Nonononononono! Not a teacher!" She cursed to herself, "Especially not- oh my god!" Almost all of her horniness quickly transitioned into extreme embarrassment as she contemplated the implications of her little furry day dream and she pulled her legs to her chest in shame. Burying her face into her knees, she began to blindly flail for the whiskey bottle. Finally finding it, she drew it close and downed a significant quantity of the bottle all at once. Ripping the glass away from her with a sharp exhale, Jirou let out a loud, "FUCK!" before smacking the back of her head against the tiled wall, eyes shut tight and her throat burning with agony. Before she could recover from her stupid attempt at distracting herself, something else hit her in the head. Some kind of hard, pointy object nailed her right in the middle of her forehead, drawing blood before clattering to the base of the tub and shattering loudly. "MOTHER OF-" She hissed, dropping the bottle to the floor and grabbing her head. Warm blood trickled across her face as the welt began to puff up slightly, washing down her head and mixing with the hot water raining from above.

Cursing her luck, Jirou grabbed the bottle, staggered to her feet and blindly thrust aside the curtains. She climbed out of the tub and grabbed the maroon towel that was hung on the back of the cream colored door. Setting the bottle down, she collapsed onto the toilet and pressed the rag to her forehead in an attempt to stop the blood flow, now increasingly frustrated that she'll have to clean blood, the quickly forming puddle of water the was building up around her, and the sticky vaginal fluids she was leaving on the porcelain lid.

As a few moments passed, the application of pressure eventually caused the stinging to be reduced to a dull ache and the blood stopped. She flung the towel to the ground and hastily stood up to examine the damage. Wiping away steam from the glass, she grit her teeth at the sight of yet another ugly, purple bruise forming on her face. With another curse, she turned her attention back to the shower, now spraying water onto the floor with no curtain to block the cascade, to search for the offending debris. Jirou hastily hopped back into the tub and shut the drape behind her, her foot casually pushing something smooth and solid towards the drain. Jirou quickly bent down and examined what she now recognized was a broken piece of tile from the wall, collecting the five large, white shards in her hand. With a swift motion, the girl reached through the curtain and chucked the bits into the trash with a clatter before grabbing the soap and furiously washing off her face once more. Placing the soap back on its perch, Jirou turned to scan the back wall. After a brief moment of searching, she spotted the spot where the tile had come from and stood up on her toes to inspect it. As she leaned against the wall, her eyebrows arched in confusion at the gaping hole on a high up row of tiles that should have had a layer of plaster behind them. Uneasily, she squinted her eyes to focus her rapidly blurring vision in order to coordinate her hand into the hole and feel around, quickly making contact with a cold metallic object in the darkness.

"The fuck is..." she started, pulling out the item before letting out a sharp gasp. In her palm sat a small video recording device mounted to some kind of battery. It was circular, with a black back and a lens maybe about two centimeters wide and a serial number written in white along the circumference. For the briefest of moments, her mind flitted between theories. Perhaps the bug was from a League of Villains break in, or maybe the school had put one in every room in the building in an attempt to locate their so-called traitor. And then it hit her, the only logical reason for there to be a video camera somewhere so intimate was for someone to spy on her with dubious, sexual intent. Her face flushed with embarrassment at the thought that someone could have been watching her masturbate just then, probably pleasuring themselves along with it and relishing in her squeaky gasps of ecstasy. Only one person would go to lengths like this and ignore the internet's billions of pornographic content. "Damn it, Mineta..." Jirou muttered, her fury building at unprecedented levels.

For as long as she could remember in her two years at Yueii, Mineta had always been the sexual deviant that everyone loved to hate on for his antics. Though he certainly had improved over time and wasn't quite as predatory as he'd been his freshman year, he still had plenty of perverted... activities that he perpetrated around campus. From peeping in the locker rooms, to panty snatching, and "accidentally" touching a butt or two, Mineta was widely renowned for his behavior. He wasn't a bad person, truthfully, and Jirou certainly admired his accomplishments in his quest to become a hero, but sometimes she truly wondered why the little twit hadn't been expelled. Especially under the watchful gaze of expulsion-happy Aizawa. Fuming, Kyoka promptly shut off the water, toweled herself off, and put on the goofy, plush bathrobe Aoyama insisted on giving her. "It's fabulous mon-cherie!" The French idiot had told her. The bright purple leopard print begged to differ, but Jirou wasn't one to throw out a gift. Plus, it was KINDA cozy.

Placing the camera in her pocket and gathering the soiled garments from the floor after mopping up the water spills, Jirou stormed into her bedroom and threw them into the laundry bin. She then turned on her heel and promptly marched over to her bed. Or at least that what she assumed was happening. The amount of stumbling and lack of hand-eye coordination she had from the whiskey had actually caused her to put the clothes in a way that they were trailing out of the bin, and she tripped more than once as she stumbled across the floor. Dropping onto the bed once more, the teen fumbled for her phone and the water-bottle she kept on her nightstand. After chugging the entire bottle, ignoring the obvious stale nature of it as it had been sitting out since the night before, she blearily unlocked her phone and opened up her message app. She clicked on the first pop up that had Mineta's name on it and began typing furiously into it.

"LIPSEN UPP U LITTLE PERVERTED FRAEK, WHEN I GET MY FUCKING HJANDS ON YOUB IM GONMA RIP UR THROAT OUT FROM YOUR ASS AND KMOCK OUT EVERY ONE OF YOUR FJCKKNG TEETH. I JUST FOUNF UR" She paused for a moment as she collected her thoughts. "No, Kyoka, murder will probably get you in trouble too." She said aloud before deleting the sentence. "Let's lure him into a false sense of security and then hit him with the full force of how mature you are," she muttered matter-of-factly. She began again, sending a simple, "**Yo, Mineta**" through the texting space before working on composing a more appropriate response to the situation and trying to hide her drunkenness. Her phone began buzzing immediately.

**MINA: DA FUCK DID U DO TO HER U LITTLE HALF PINT?**

**IIDA: Mineta, whatever perverted shenanigans you have perpetrated this time, rest assure that I will deal with it to the fullest extent of the school code of conduct.**

**TOORU: Jirou, where are you, I'm on my way!**

**BAKUGO: WHO FUCKIN CARES ANYMORE, IGNORE HIM AND GO THE FUCK TO SLEEP. I AINT LISTENING TO ANY OF YOU BITCH ABOUT ANYTHING ELSE TODAY**

**MINETA: WHAT? WHAT DID I DO? D: I've behaved all week! I promise! Let's be reasonable!**

**DENKI: Come on guys, he's been good. At least let's hear her out before jumpin' the shark. What's up J?**

"Fuck, I clicked the group chat," Jirou muttered, deleting her message yet again.

**JIROU: Sorry guys, I meant to send that through a personal text. Didn't mean to start any drama**

**JIROU: Mineta, I found some of your papers in my binder. Mic must have given them to me by mistake while he was handing back assignments this morning.**

**JIROU: Are you decent? Mind if I swing by?**

**MINA: Oh, I guess that's ok**

**IIDA: How unprofessional! We'll have to let him know in class tomorrow! Please return them at once!**

**DENKI: Dude, it's just a paper. Not like it's a pregnancy test or a terrorist compound infiltration from the govt. LMAO**

**TODOROKI: nice**

**MINETA: oh uh, yeah sure. I'm just finishing up some... stuff. Come by whenever?**

**JIROU: Cool, lol**

**MOMO: Behave, you. I'll do something most undignified if anything goes amiss, got it?**

**MINETA: Y-yes, ma'am.**

**IIDA: Jirou-san, as class rep you have my full permission to utilize UA Student Handbook Chapter 23 code 8-61.5 for self defense as needed. I'd come and ensure your safety myself but I am currently unable to feel my legs. I am concerned about my blood circulation.**

**BAKUGO: OI SHUT UP WITH THE BUZZING AND GET ON WITH IT**

**MINETA: BRUH**

**JIROU: What every you say, prez. I'll pretend I know what that means lol. Anyway I'll be over in like a half hour or whatever**

Wishing everyone good night and avoiding invoking the wrath of ol' Shouty McSplode, Jirou tossed her phone to the side and leaned back against the wall. Her head throbbed from the alcohol and impact bruise still, but she took a moment to savor her text-based recovery. Not sending that first message probably saved Mineta's life, honestly. It would definitely have been bad news since she had accidentally opened the group chat; that was another thing she could at least gloat to him about later. She grabbed a pill bottle off the stand and popped an Asprin. Having forgotten she'd drunk her whole water bottle, she forced herself to dry-swallow it and she got up to change into her PJs. Stepping over the instruments strewn about the room, the raven haired girl opened up her dresser and started rooting through it. After a few moments of consideration, she decided on a Hawthorne Heights concert t-shirt depicting an old boom box and a pair of fuzzy navy-blue pants, placing them on the top of the dresser and closing the drawers.

She giggled a bit as she dropped the robe around her ankles and stared at her reflection in her vanity. Call it juvenile, but in her stupor she thought that a bruise she had initially disregarded just above her left breast kind of looked like she'd gotten a hicky, and she briefly imagined Kaminari tenderly planting it on her. Shaking her head quickly, she rushed into her pajamas and meandered back over to her bed to lay down. With a half hour before she was going to go see the little Grapist and make him pray for the Lord to have mercy on his soul, she closed her eyes and began to contemplate what she would say to him as she absentmindedly caressed her pussy over her pants. For a moment, it felt quite odd thinking of herself berating Mineta as she teased her folds, her breath becoming more labored in the leftover ecstasy that remained from her shower. Dipping her hand into her pants, she began to slide her fingers in and out of herself once more, relishing the pleasure exuding from the soaking wet cavern within. Covering her mouth as she let out a pleased squeak, Kyoka found herself fully imagining having sex with Mineta of all people. She pictured herself bent over the side of a bed, her ass in the air as he explored her hidden valley with his tongue and fingers, searching for gold in all the right places as she moaned giddily. Her teeth bit her lower lip as she massaged her clit. "F-fuck what am I doing?" She asked herself in a hushed tone, "I'm supposed to be angry at him and yet- Eep!" She involuntarily arched her back drastically as a massive wave of pleasure enveloped her whole body. Gasping for breath, she removed her hand from her pants and sat up, attempting to regain her composure. "Christ, is that REALLY what whiskey is gonna do to me? Combine my righteous fury with my deepest desires?" she mused to herself, turning a spectacular shade of crimson and held her arms close to her chest. "Fucking hell, I need to get a hold of myself before I wind up doing something I REALLY regret..."

The journey to the Boys dorms was an odd one for Jirou. She had mostly managed to replace her embarrassment with anger again, but the alcohol was still muddying her thoughts, and she kept finding herself catching glimpses of Mineta based perverted thoughts. She cursed Kaminari for not being quite as perverted as his "bro" (as he puts it). If she was gonna imagine someone fucking her brains out, she wanted it to be him, not the stupid pervert that doesn't even acknowledge her body outside of this one camera incident. This was certainly a weird time for her to decide she was going to ask Denki out once exams were over, but when alcohol is running your thoughts, there's only so much you can go. "Oh right, I'm angry," she murmured with a head shake. "Focus Kyoka." She paused in front of Midoriya's bedroom and took a deep breath. For a moment, she stood still and listened to the ambiance of the hall. Somewhere one of the boys was snoring loud enough to wake the town, Midoriya was muttering to himself about something or another. Kyoka thought she heard the words "kick," "All Might," and "buttocks" amidst his musings but the rest was incomprehensible. She snickered at his heroic nerdiness- you gotta give the boy credit, he's one determined broccoli. Steeling her mind, she took a few steps forward and stood before Mineta's bedroom. With one last breath, she reached forward and quietly tapped on his door.

Mineta answered much quicker than Jirou would have cared for. Obviously he'd been waiting for her, under the impression that she had his stuff but this is just… "Why hello there my dear," the purple haired boy crooned, swinging the door open, "Won't you come in." Jirou blinked. Mineta was shirtless, wearing a white bathrobe and a pair of Mt. Lady slippers, and he appeared to be holding a… a… she sniffed.

"Are-are you drinking chocolate milk out of a wine glass?" Jirou probed.

Mineta chuckled. "Momo asked me to behave, so I thought I'd act more like a gentleman, be as fancy as possible. Might I offer you a glass?" He grinned, motioning her into the room and closing the door behind them.

"Uh… sure I guess. I'm gonna be here a bit longer than I initially let on," Jirou admitted.

"Oh?" Mineta exclaimed, taking a seat on his computer desk swivel chair and crossing his legs. He turned to the jug of TruMoo and poured his guest a glass. He turned back and handed it to her, making sure to make eye contact and not let his gaze wander (as instructed, of course). "Is there more than just the paper?" He sipped the last of the milk from his own glass.

Taking the offering, Jirou sat on the edge of Mineta's bed. "Actually there's no paper. That was a ruse," she explained, her brow furrowing.

Mineta blinked. "Wh-what do you mean?" He asked chuckling nervously. "If you're inquiring about my behavior I ensure you that I-"

"Cut the crap asshole," Jirou interrupted. Mineta tensed up.

"B-but I've been trying! I-" Mineta started, but he trailed off as his eyes followed Jirou reach into her pocket and pull out the hidden camera. Mineta dropped his glass onto the rug as his jaw widened. "I- I- bu- where did- whaaaaat?" He stammered.

Jirou sneered. "So you DO recognize this, I see. You and I are gonna have a NIIIIICE long chat you little-" She set her glass aside, intending to return to it in a moment.

"WAIT!" Mineta protested. He knew lying would be no good, nobody else would have that kind of audacity. "Jirou you have to believe me, I completely forgot that was there! I installed it forever ago!" It was probably only two or three months, but keeping it vague was his best chance of not dying then and there. "I'm sorry!"

"An admission of guilt and a desperate apology doesn't make up for anything," Jirou hissed, standing up and getting in his face. The alcohol on her breath practically punched him in the face, making Mineta begin to hyperventilate a little. "There's probably tons of footage on here of me in the shower! What do you do, just sit in here and jerk yourself off to me bathing and mastur-" She cut herself off.

"I well… I guess that was the plan?" Mineta offered. He straightened his back. "B-b-but I forgot to pair it with my computer! It never actually streamed to me! I tried to find an opportunity to go back and get it, but after so long I guess I just forgot about it?"

"You fucking had enough time to chisel out a hole in my wall but not enough time to break in and get your stupid camera? Likely story." Kyoka huffed. "And lemme guess, you also have one in every other girl's shower, huh?"

Mineta hung his head, "No, it's just the one camera."

"Oh please, you've never once acknowledged my body," Jirou growled. "I find that very hard to believe."

"It's true!" Mineta insisted. "You were the only one who's ever left her door unlocked!" He smiled nervously. "It was… opportunistic?" Jirou stared at him as she took a sip from her wine glass. Mineta fidgeted in his seat.

"Ok so even if I am to believe you, what's stopping me from killing you right now? Or at least more realistically bringing this to Aizawa right fucking now and having you expelled for spying and… I think this technically already counts as sexual assault, no?" She narrowed her eyes at him.

"W-well…" he hesitated. "The alcohol. If you bust me for being a creep now, then Aizawa will know you have contraband?"

Jirou froze. If she gave Aizawa the footage that would rid them of Mineta's perv-plague they'd probably see her with her whiskey and she'd get expelled too. She hadn't even considered the possibility of that happening. She had no way of guaranteeing that they wouldn't have to watch any of it as evidence or what not. She'd be willing to take the risk, sure, but… "Ok so say I don't surrender this as evidence. I suppose just beating you to a pulp is on the table as long as we keep it between us." She grinned wickedly and grabbed him by the collar.

"Wa-wait wait wait! Let's be reasonable about this! I haven't done anything crazy in a while, you have to have seen I've changed! Even just a tiny amount!" He protested. "Th-thats gotta count for someth- oooof" He offered as Jirou socked him in the gut. Mineta gasped out loud in pain.

"You. Were. Watching. Me. Bathe." Jirou hissed. "You're lucky I'm not getting anyone else involved with this so you should be grateful enough!" She threw him onto his bed. "You think you're hot shit?" She hissed, flicking his forehead. "You think a girl is ever gonna like you if you behave like a pedophile? Huh?" She slapped him.

Mineta whimpered pathetically. "No. No they won't," he conceded. He didn't like the violent nature Jirou took on when intoxicated, it was a new side to her he'd never seen before and it made him especially worried for his fate.

Jirou extended her earlobes and wrapped them around the idiot's neck. "You think doing shit like this is ok for a hero? To take advantage of young girls for your fucking fetishes? What are you gonna do one day, get so desperate to lose your virginity that you straight up attack someone?" Without even thinking, Jirou reached under Mineta's robe and grabbed his balls, causing him to cry out. "That feel good weirdo?" She asked, fondling them roughly.

"I- I- uhh…" Mineta stammered. He was in considerable pain, but for some reason he couldn't help but feel himself getting hard.

Jirou blinked, having felt Mineta's cock getting erect. She tightened her lobes and smacked him again. "Apparently it does. You really are a pig, aren't you?" She smiled evilly again. "Why don't you oink for me, little pig," she commanded.

"Wh-what?" Mineta asked, choking for air.

"I said I want you to oink."

"Oink?" Mineta said.

"Not say it," Jirou exclaimed. "Snort it." She compressed him slightly more.

"Schoink," Mineta offered.

"Try again."

"Hhhhhoink oink oink!" he forced out, snorting and using the phlegm building up in the back of his throat to sound a little more convincing.

"Better. Tell me what you are, you disgusting whore." Jirou commanded.

"I- I'm a disgusting pig. I'm dirty and gross," Mineta offered. He was rock solid now despite Jirou squeezing it the way she was. How humiliating! But a girl was touching his cock, he couldn't help feeling a little excited.

Jirou huffed. "You're a filthy whore Mineta," she released him and took a step back. "But I have to admit, I'm surprised even being humiliated turned you on." She stretched. Truthfully, punishing the boy was actually exciting her a fair deal as well. "Tell you what, if you do everything I say for the next few days, maybe I'll consider not getting you expelled, got it?"

"Ye-yes ma'am," Mineta stammered. He'd seen enough porn to know that's the best thing he could have said in that moment.

"Good. Then you're gonna spend the rest of the week on your ABSOLUTE best behavior. You're gonna be polite to the girls- holding doors and polite gestures. You're not gonna ogle them or make them uncomfortable. No sex jokes either," the raven haired girl listed. Mineta visibly cringed. "And then on Friday when everyone leaves to go home for the weekend, you and I will be staying here together and we will work on your… demeanor. Understand?"

"Yes…" he whispered, ashamed.

"Part of this means going out to a respectful dinner and seeing how you should behave on a date. And then I'm bringing you back here. I'm gonna make sure you're subjected to all these fetishes of yours that you'd want to put women through so you see how it makes us feel," Jirou blurted out.

Mineta's eyebrows arched. "Wait- are you suggesting we have se-"

Jirou slapped her hand over his mouth. "I said that without really thinking about it. It may not actually be sex but it'll be sexual," she said awkwardly, turning red once more. She shook her head, eager to reignite her dominance here after making a stupid suggestion. "I'm going to show you the pig you really are and force you to accept your current position as scum of the earth," she hissed. "I better see a fucking change after that." She grabbed the milk glass and downed it without breaking eye contact from the shocked grape man. Placing it back down, she spun on her heel and grabbed his laptop. "Im taking this with me to my room and going through it. If I find any of those shower videos, you can forget about being a hero. Even candids of girls around campus are being deleted and permanently wiped from the hard drive. Capiche?" She raised her chin while keeping his gaze.

"Fine…" Mineta sighed.

"Hmph. Good pig," she said hiccuping slightly. "Now. I'm going to bed. You should get some rest too. You're gonna have a long weekend. Thanks for the fucking milk." And with that, Jirou stalked out the door, laptop in tow, leaving the confused Mineta wondering what the hell this conversation turned into.

Now standing in the hallway, Jirou stood with her back to the door and wondered what the fuck she was talking about too.


End file.
